Hunger Games (After MockingJay)
by AbsolGirl
Summary: My version of the hunger games and what would have happened if Katniss hadn't won the war against the capitol...
1. Prolouge

I sit in my room waiting for my parents to tell me it's time to leave. It's the day of the reaping.I am wearing one of my grandmother's old dresses. it is the exact color of the flowers I am named for: Roses. My hair is in two short braids. I am running my hands over the smooth fabric of the dress when my mother walks in. "Are you ready to go?" she asks me quietly. "Yes." I say, standing up. We link our hands together and walk out onto the crowded streets, which are filled with the people of district 12, coal mining. It is the 76th hunger games. Katniss Everdeen failed to save the districts from the capitol and was killed. (Belive me, I did NOT want to do that ;[) By the time we get to the square, Effie Trinket is saying "It's time for us to choose the female tribute of district 12! She draws a name from the glass bowl in front of her and reads it. My mother faints and I begin to feel lightheaded…

MWAHAHAHA! The start of the story is done!

Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games… wish I did… Suzanne Collins must make a lot of money off of the books and movies…

And, before you go, please press the perdy button!


	2. Tributes of District 12 are

"Rose Jackson!" I slowly and nervously begin to walk towards and up the steps to the stage where Effie stands. "Our male tribute will be…" she pauses to pull a name out of the glass bowl that holds the names of the males eligible for the hunger games. "Luke McKinney!" Effie shouts. I begin to feel even more dizzy and tears come to my eyes. Luke… my best friend from my childhood… and now I'm going to have to kill him?! The tears threaten to spill over my lashes, but I blink rapidly so they will not fall. I will not give the capitol the pleasure of seeing me crying. Effie takes my right hand and Luke's left hand and links them together, holds our Luke's and my linked hands up into the air, and shouts "Districts and Capitol! I give you the tributes of district 12, the district of coal mining and Katniss Everdeen! Then a few peacekeepers separate Luke and I. they lead us to the train cars were we will say our, and most likely last, goodbyes to our friends and family in district 12…

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I love cliffhangers when I'm the one writing it!

I know it was short again, but if you guys really want more chapters, press that perdy button and give me at least 5 reviews. Or else you can't have the next chapter, which will be slightly longer than the first 2. Yes. I'm really that kind of person. MWAHAHA! And I don't care if you use different accounts, either. Thanks to you people who gave me the nice and helpful reviews! You know who you are Cya in the next chapter!


	3. On The Train

My mother walks into the train car where I sit. "I'm sorry!" I burst out. "I signed up for the terrasse to many times to keep us alive! That's why my name got drawn!" I sob. "Hush, hush." Says my mother soothingly. "It wasn't your fault. Your name was many in thousands." She wraps her arms around me and I relax into the familiar embrace. "Promise me that whatever you see that happens in that arena, you have to hang on?" (A/N: she means to stay alive) "Promise." She agrees. We hug for a little while longer until peacekeepers come in and drag my mother out. "Good luck!" she cries as they pull her out. That's when Luke's father walks in. "I'll keep an eye on your mother." He says right away. "Thank you. And I'll have you know that I will not be the one to kill Luke." I say. "I know." He answers me, and we sit in silence until peacekeepers lead him out. I sit there for a moment more and realize that there's no one else for me to say goodbye to. I wait a moment and peacekeepers come and lead me to the dining car, where I see Luke, not hesitating to walk into his arms when I see him. I say, "I'm sorry." And let a few tears fall. He brushes them lightly away with his fingertips and strokes my braids, saying "I know, I know." That's when we hear Haymitch, yes, haymitch, say, "Hey, did I actually get a pair of lovers this year?" I begin to blush profusely and Luke reaches for one of the knives one the already set table. I gently take his hand in mine and say "hey, calm down, Luke. Let's get one of the avoxes to show us to our rooms?" "Fine." He growls under his breath, muttering ugly words at Haymitch under his breath as an avox leads us to our rooms.

_-MY BETA READER, FROMTHEHEART12, DID ALL THE WRITING PAST HERE:)-_

The Avox girl leads us both to separate doors. The first door is large and painted white, although I suspect that underneath the paint the door is solid metal. With her hands, the Avox informs us this is Luke's room. He drops his hand from mine and walks in. I want to go to, but the Avox girl is already walking away, and I hurry to catch up to her so I don't get lost in this maze of a train.

The door she indicates to be mine is identical to Luke's, and I stretch my hand out, longing to see the expensive décor inside. I know that it is unfair to make us live in such harsh conditions whilst the live in the lap of luxury, but it is still exciting, as my eyes have never come across anything worth any money at all. If the room we were in to say goodbye were anything to judge off, one item in this room would probably be as expensive as my entire house back in 12.

With slight hesitance in my step, I walk inside, and can't help the small gasp that escapes my lips. It's beautiful. The walls aren't plain and crumbling like back at home, but are covered in white and green swirls that remind me of a meadow. The ceiling is painted blue, so it is like the sky, and I find myself sniffing the air to see if the scent of flowers is loitering in the air.

Sure enough, a floral smell does reach my awaiting nose, and when I look for the source, I see an intricately designed glass vase full with water and blue lilies. Like the rest of the room, they are beautiful.

The bed I am supposed to sleep in looks extremely comfortable and the pillows look unbelievably soft to the touch. It will be a shame to leave it once we get off the train, but I will probably be taken somewhere equally as ravishing once we are actually in the capitol. I just wish I didn't have to feel so helpless, because all of this could be for nothing after the games.

now, remember, my beta reader did all the rooms. still short, I know, but don't worry, the chapters will gradually get longer. Did I tell you guys that that's my new year's resolution? to give you all longer chapters? pwease review! *puppy dog eyes*


	4. The Interviews

_-_-EDIT! WHEN I FIRST POSTED THIS, I FORGOT TO GIVE MY BETA READER, HARRYPOTTERFANGEEK THE CREDIT FOR THIS FILLER CHAPTER! I AM SO SORRY I FORGOT AND WILL TRY TO REMEMBER IN THE FUTURE!-_-_-_-_-_-The night of the interviews rolls around quickly. As the hand on the clock ticks closer to the time when they will start my hands begin to sweat and I become more and more nervous. My stylist has placed me in front of a mirror so I can admire his handiwork, which isn't too bad I suppose. The dress is light pink with lace and feathers. It is strapless and hangs delicately around my figure. It is the colour of soft roses that sometimes grow around the outskirts of district 12 in the spring. Ribbons wind up around my legs from a pair of delicate white shoes on my feet. I'm not sure what look the stylist was going for, but I think I look too pretty. I got an eleven in training, and I don't want to seem too much like an easy target.

A knock on my door brings me out of my small reverie, and I turn, letting my hair flow out around my shoulders. For the first time the Prep team managed to convince me to have my hair down and cascading over my shoulders, and as it has been washed and preened to perfection, in is like a waterfall of mahogany curls down my back. Luke is stood at my door, smiling openly. He is in a blue suit with red gems embroidering his right shoulder, and his blonde hair has been styled in a way that leaves it stylishly dishevelled and tousled. The smile on his lips lights up his whole face.

"You should smile like that in the interview," I say, smiling myself. "It makes you seem friendlier." Luke pushes his hair from his face and steps into the room.

"Effie didn't want me to come and see you, but I'm glad I have. You're beautiful." I give him a small twirl and he laughs, stopping me with strong arms. His blue eyes look into by green ones, and then he furrows his brows. "You've let them put too much makeup on you though." I nod in agreement.

"They never listen to me," I reply back, and he hugs me.

"But I like the hair," I smile against his shoulder. When he pulls away we link hands and walk from the room. Effie is waiting outside with a ridiculous grin on her face, and next to her is the stylist. I try to drop my hand from Luke's but he grips it tighter so I can't. I think he might be more nervous than I am.

"Oh my, don't you two look simply stunning?" The ludicrous escort gasps, clapping gloved hands in front of her painted lips. I give a shy smile as I am not used to compliments.

"Thank you," I whisper, noticing Luke squeezing my hand again.

"Well, Haymitch is waiting around the corner if you want to go with him instead of us…" She says, and Luke almost drags me around them to get to Haymitch. Although he had been seriously affected by the crushed rebellion, I know Luke prefers his company to Effie's. He raises an eyebrow when he sees us with linked hands, but other than that makes no comment.

- - - - - - - - - - - - (time skip, and if you want them, insert career interviews here)

I am stood waiting nervously to have my name called. All the other tributes so far have seemed stronger than I am, or is that just the nerves getting the better of me again? I don't know, but my palms are sweating, and I am sure my cheeks are flushed. My dress is somehow still immaculate. Luke is stood behind me holding my hand again, and I smile as he gently squeezes my fingers.

A buzzer goes off and the small boy from District 11 walks from the stage. Ceaser Flickerman talks to the audience some more before calling my name. Luke drops my hand and I step forward, climbing the stairs to the stage carefully, trying not the knock the white ribbons tied around my legs.

The audience cheers as soon as I am visible, and I smile at them, trying to hide the fact that I am shaking. Ceaser takes my clammy hand, seeming to not notice the moisture, and leads me to the same couch that all the other tributes have sat on before me.

"Welcome Rose, welcome. How are you?" I gave him another nervous smile, trying to forget all about the mass of bodies to the side of me. Ceaser is very orange this year, from his slicked back ponytail to the expensive leather shoes on his feet.

"I'm fine, thank you," I say quietly, but I didn't have to worry about volume. The microphone the clipped onto my dress magnifies my voice to echo around the room.

"Good, good," he responds, looking at me and clearly trying to figure out what angle he should approach me from. "So, you got an eleven in training. Tell us about that!" My head swims with options I have, each one changing the way I'm portrayed. I can't think of any.

"Am I allowed to?" I stupidly say, but the audience laughs, joined by Ceaser. Curiously I look out at them and a few make eye-contact with me. I beam at those few people.

"Well, it's entirely up to you. Would you like to tell us?" I pretend to think for a moment with my hand on my chin, and then shake my head. Tapping the side of my nose, I wink at Ceaser, earning another round of laughter from the audience.

"Sorry Ceaser, but the secret to my success is that; a secret."

(Hey, I know you said that this was fine, but I'll add the end on and if you like it you can use it )

Ceaser throws his head back and laughs openly, and I decide that I will try to make the audience laugh by being awkward and- I groan inwardly to myself- cute.

"That's okay, it's okay," Ceaser says, sitting up again to stare me in the face. "So tell me, do you think you are ready for this year's games?" I pull the most innocent face I could ever possibly come up with and it feels strange on my face.

"I don't know. I'm scared, but with my eleven in training, I suppose I have a shot at winning. But so does everyone, right?" I ask softly, allowing the microphone to pick up the hesitance in my voice.

"Indeed. Everyone does," Ceaser agrees, leaning forward, sensing the change in my behaviour. Gently I push a brown curl of hair from my face.

"Well, just don't count me out because I seem so innocent."

"I don't think anyone would, would we?" He asks as he turns to the audience of extravagant citizens, directing the question at them. Still using my 'cuteness' and 'sensitivity' I turn my eyes to them, pleading quietly for them to help. The chorus of "no" begins as soon as my green eyes are upon them, and I give a fake weak smile. Ceaser takes my hand and stands, pulling me up with him. He steers me to the edge of the stage.

"Well, we are running out of time!" He declares as he holds my hand up high in the air. "Thank you for this interview Rose," he says to me, and I laugh with a hand in front of my mouth.

"Well it isn't like I couldn't say no, was it?" Everyone in the room laughs, and then I hear a buzzer go off.

"Well good luck in the Games Rose," He says before pointing me in the direction to exit the stage. I wave and smile at the audience as I walk out of their view. "That was Rose Jackson from District 12, ladies and gentlemen! And how about we meet her fellow District tribute now? Please give a warm welcome to Luke Mc'Kinney!"

Once I am backstage I breathe a huge sigh of relief and am pulled quickly into a hug from Effie. Although I thought I wouldn't like Effie for what she does, I am growing to enjoy her company. Credit must be given to the bizarre woman, as she was on the Rebel's side in the war. It was her punishment to return to being District 12's escort, as they thought she wouldn't be able to cope with seeing more Tribute's die. But she is doing amazingly.

(Just wondering, why are your Games set in District 12 when it was destroyed in the rebellion?)

Once she releases me, Haymitch nods his approval. As a joint punishment alongside Effie, he was forced to become mentor, as both Peeta and Katniss had been sentenced to death. The preps team smile at me and my stylist (insert name here) is radiant. He begins to babble on about me until Effie smacks him on the arm with the back of her gloved hand, and all our eyes go to the screen to see Luke sitting down on the couch I was sat on not moments ago.

"Hello Luke," Ceaser says warmly as he folds himself down onto the couch opposite Luke's. The cheers in the audience lead me to believe I am not the only one to think he is extremely handsome right now.

"Hello Ceaser," he replies, and something about his voice seems off. I giggle as I realise he is forcing it to be deeper.

"So how are you on this evening?" He asks Luke, who smiles and stretches out.

"Just fine, Ceaser, just fine. How are you?"

"Very well thank you," he says, and Luke stretches out further, allowing the hem of his shirt to rise up. Ceaser comically looks to the audience and claps a hand over his eyes. Everyone laughs and I can hear the screams of girls all around. It makes me giggle and I hold it back by biting my lip, which tastes funny from all the gloss on it. Ceaser laughs and turns back around to my friend, who has a cheeky grin plastered on his face. "So how do you feel about this year's games?"

"Like some people are going to die," Luke jokes, although he says it pretending to be serious. Many laugh.

"And with a ten in training, can we presume that you will be causing some of those deaths?" I can almost see the hesitance in Luke's eyes as he is asked that question, but he remains calm. He knows, like I do, that his answer to this question could be the difference between getting sponsors and being left to die in the arena.

"It depends on their intentions," he says after a moment of thought. Ceaser furrows his brows, as Luke has left a lot to be thought through with his answer.

"Could you give us an example?" Ceaser asks, clearly wanting him to expand. Luke nods after a slight hesitance.

"If… someone was sitting by a fire, completely unaware of my presence or weaponless, I wouldn't just kill them. I would need a motive." I see Effie and Haymitch exchange glances. Perhaps Luke hadn't discussed this with either of them.

"And that motive would be..?" Luke looks up at the question from staring at his hands, and straight into the lens of a camera nearby.

"If they were planning on hurting Rose is one" That is unexpected. My eyes widen, and many members of the audience begin to realise what he means at the same time I do… He wants to stay with me in the games, and make sure I stay safe.

Suddenly the buzzer to signal the end of the interviews goes off, and both Luke and Ceaser stand. Everyone in the audience watches him in silence, wondering if he might say more. Instead, Ceaser whispers something to him, and he walks off stage.

I don't hear what Ceaser says next because I am too busy hugging Luke who seems happy; I can feel him smiling against my shoulder.

"You would kill for me?" I whisper, and he responds with a question.

"Do you want to be allies?"

SO, DID YOU GUYS LIKE IT? BUT TELL MY BETA READER, HARRYPOTTERFANGEEK, BECAUSE SHE WAS THE ONE WHO WROTE THIS FILLER! THANK YOU ALL AND STAY TUNED FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS! AND I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! MY COMPUTER GOT MESSED UP, AND THEN THERE'S SCHOOL, SO... YEAH... WHEN SPRING BREAK COMES, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE A LITTLE MORE OFTEN!

Rose: ... Luke would really kill someone for me?

Luke: Well duh! but I can't tell you why, though!

Rose: Why not?

Me: Because I want it to be a surprise! AND I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! ( My readers and beta reader!)

PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW! I WOULD REALLY APPRICIATE IT! AND I'LL TRY TO REPLY TO EVERY ONE I GET! AND I SHALL TAKE MY LEAVE NOW * BOWS AND RUNS OFF MISTERIOUSLY* AND I DON'T CARE IF I SPELLED THAT WRONG! ... Whoops... caps lock was on...


	5. NOT AN UPDATE! :(

Hey, guys. I really hate to say this, but this isn't a new chapter. I really appriciate all the people who have reviewed and taken the time to read this, but I have to say, not many people have reviewed lately... this makes me wonder- am I doing a bad job writing? I do know that my beta reader, HarryPotterFanGeek, is doing a great job, but what about me? The lack of reviews and feedback has kind of made me... er... well... let's just say I've kind of lost intrest in writing this. I never said that I'm not gonna finish this, though! I will write again when I get the motive to do so. And my wifi keeps getting knocked out due to to all the snow where I am... AndAndAnd! TSTEP is going to be this week and writing is going to be the absolute LAST thing on my mind, I'm sorry to say. But still, the main reason I'm probably not going to be getting another chapter up for this particular story is mostly because I need reviews to keep me going. And I sure haven't been getting many of those. Please leave feedback so I can write again! Love you guys! Bye for now! ...and I must get this point across to the world. ... ISTEP, NOBODY WHATSOEVER LIKES YOU, SO JUST GO AWAY AND GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF HERE SO SOME OF US CAN WRITE AGAIN WITHOUT BEING NERVOUS ABOUT FAILING YOU! I SPEAK FOR MY WHOLE SCHOOL HERE! SO, TO THE STATE- PLEASE STOP MAKING US TAKE ISTEP SO WE CAN ALL BE HAPPY AGAIN!

Oh, and I came up with this a couple hours ago with my friend because we were texting about ISTEP-

I= In

S= School

T= Torture

E= Every

P= Person Hates

Bye guys, and good luck if you still take ISTEP!


End file.
